Apprend moi par coeur
by VelvetDecoy
Summary: Série de one-shots dont les histoires se déroule au sein d'une université. Diana est hélas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège dans un mon monde où la magie n'existe pas, l'amour ! [Diakko] [Diamanda]
1. rêverie coquine

Les écouteurs dans le creux de mes oreilles, je me tenais là allonger dos contre ma couverture de velours rouge. Mes cheveux blonds teinter d'opaline coulait sur mon coussin comme d'épais ruisseaux organisés alors que je fermais les yeux.

Je me laissais transporter dans mon propre univers. Un univers parfait. Un univers où elle se tenait dans mes bras, musique en fond comme dans les films romantiques dont je me délecte souvent en secret seule dans ma chambre. Son corps fragile mais aux muscles affirmés sous mes doigts, ses lèvres contre les miennes ; mon corps mimait tous ses gestes en me caressant moi-même.

\- Ne t'en vas pas enlace moi serre moi tout contre toi… oh, Akko…

Lentement, au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait, plus le plaisir s'accumulait plus bas. Electrisant le long de ma colonne dans un frisson enivrant, je pouvais presque sentir sa chevelure chocolatée effleurer mon entre jambe.

Oh Akko. Cette jeune japonaise au caractère bien trop jovial me faisait encore une fois perdre la tête. Que ce soit en rêve ou en rêverie, tout est si idyllique mais je n'avais hélas pas de baguette magique pour les exaucer. Tout à l'air si facile dans les films mais je n'ai pas de super pouvoir, juste envie de croire que mes rêves sont prophétiques et qu'ils vont un jour ce réalisés. La chaleur de son corps sous les rayons magnifique du soleil à peine lever, je m'entendais lui dire que nous ne faisions qu'une.

Dans ces paroles imaginaires, je venais enfin en l'entendant hurler mon nom. Diana. La chanson s'arrêtant par la même occasion.


	2. Mensonge et coucher de soleil

Appareil en main, je laissais mon instinct prendre le dessus sur mes mouvements. Mon esprit se sentait pousser des ailes en faisant de mon inspiration un portail vers un voyage d'émotion : la photographie. Je laissais mon cœur parler pour moi, mon objectif capturait tout ce dont il désirait alors que je me promenais le long du campus désertique en cette fin de journée jusqu'à ce que je croisais une grande figure. La statue de Beatrix, la fondatrice de Luna Nova, au milieu du terrain. Grande, dorée, le doigt pointant vers les cieux bâton à la main, me rappelant alors à quel point il était maintenant rare les moments où j'étais si obnubilée par ma passion aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître bien que je me trouvais dans une université spécialiser dans la photographie.

J'étais plutôt distraite ces derniers temps comme l'on pourrait dire et mes meilleures amies qui participait à cette "distraction" étaient occupés par leur propres occupations. J'avais enfin le champ libre pour mes occupations.

Non. Je me mentais à moi-même. Même maintenant j'étais toujours distraite et mon travail n'avais malheureusement plus aussi vite et aussi efficacement qu'avant, je me rendais compte de cela en prenant cette fameuse statue de femme le bâton lever au ciel en photo. Le résultat était si pitoyable que je l'effaçai dans une grande frustration. Ce n'était pas la première, depuis ce matin je n'avais fait qu'effacer toute mes prises.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? marmonnais-je à moi-même.

Je m'affalais sans grâce sur un banc en passant une main dans ma chevelure puis me frotta les yeux épuiser par le manque de sommeil. Je soupirais de nouveau. Un soupire parmi des milliards depuis des mois alors je décidai de parcourir ma galerie au sein de mon appareil et mon soupire se transforma sans trop de mal en sourire. Une liste se démarquait des autres avec une photo d'introduction qui me faisais rire à chaque fois que je la voyais. Mon dieu, Akko comment t'es-tu autant mise dans l'embarras à ton propre anniversaire ? La photo la montrait, micro de karaoké à la main, en train de tomber tête la première dans son propre gâteau d'anniversaire emportant la télé, Andrew et Frank dans sa chute. D'autre photo se suivait. Déjeuner, dispute, rire… tous pris en secret.

Parfois il m'arrivait de me demander si je devenais trop obsédée par elle ? Je ne dormais plus la nuit. J'épiais ce qu'elle faisait à la moindre occasion. Je pensais à elle jour et nuit et pas de la façon la plus platonique qui soit. Je la prenais en photo sans son consentement.

Cela en devenait malsain.

\- Et ben dites donc, tu en a des photos d'Akko. Ça en deviendrait creepy à force.

\- Je le pense aussi…, répondis-je sans trop y penser.

\- Princesse, ça va ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien.

Je ne répondis pas. Face à moi, une photo d'Akko les larmes aux yeux et à coter d'elle un jeune homme. Un garçon qui la faisait rire comme j'aurais voulu le faire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse d'Andrew et que tu harcèle Akko pour te venger ?

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut.

\- QUOI ?! Mais tu as perdu la … O'Neill ?

\- La seule et unique ma douce.

Prise de panique, j'entrepris de ranger rapidement mon appareil photo dans ma besace mais Amanda attrapa mon poignet avec son plus beau sourire charmeur.

\- Je savais que tu pensais à autre chose ses derniers temps.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Andrew ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Oh mon dieu, c'est dégoûtant !

\- Je ne parlais pas d'Andrew ma belle.

Et là c'était le choc et si elle l'avait remarqué, ce qui est extrêmement probable, et bien elle ne montra rien.

Nous nous regardâmes sans dire un prenant le temps de nous contempler. Elle avait décidé de porter un bonnet d'un vert très discret de même couleur que les variantes de couleurs mes cheveux malgré la chaleur d'été qui nous assaillait. Le genre de petite attention qui me faisait un peu sourire.

Je traçai du regard les muscles apparents de son bras gauche alors qu'elle se plaçait face à moi ; le noir de son débardeur lui allait si bien, le vert de son bonnet faisais ressortir son regard, le bleu pâle de son pantalon les courbes de son corps ; Amanda voyait très bien mon regard se balader sur elle et son sourire parlait beaucoup trop pour me dire le contraire.

\- Amanda, tu sais très bien que…

\- Tu regardes une fille qui ne te vois même pas… Avec qui Akko passe ces journées Diana ? Pas une femme en tout cas. Elle a l'air de sortir avec Andrew et ils s'entendent comme personne ! Si tu veux l'enlever à lui, tu pourrais très bien te heurter au fait qu'elle soit hétéro. Tu auras beau me rejeter parce que je suis ton ami d'enfance et que tu "ne veux rien gâcher entre nous", je ne lâcherais rien.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne. Juste en face de nous un peu plus loin, je pouvais voir Akko, Sucy et Lotte sortir du grand dortoir pour fille et une grande panique s'emplît aussitôt de moi. Je voulais sortir ma main de la sienne mais elle me tenait fermement. Elle savait. Evidemment qu'elle savait, Akko parlait suffisamment fort pour que toute l'université l'entende.

Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, Amanda caressa ma joue de sa main libre attirant de nouveau mon attention et ce que je vis me fendis le cœur.

\- Tu te mens à toi-même si tu te dis que tu n'as pas à m'aimer.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'empara de mes lèvres d'une fougue amoureuse que je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable et à ma grande surprise, je ne résistai pas. Je lui répondis même mais en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, mon regard se dirigea de nouveau vers la jeune japonaise qui avait maintenant disparu du campus.

Elle ne nous avait pas accorder la moindre importance. Parti sans même demander des explications. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi, Amanda avait bel et bien raison mais elle était là pour sécher mes larmes. Elle m'offrit une épaule sur qui pleurer sans même dire un mot et cela jusqu'au coucher du soleil assise sur ce même banc.


	3. escapade de Noël

Les bras saisit par ses poignets, la chevelure brune de la plus jeune eurent soudainement l'allure malmener tant ses lèvres dévoraient ceux de son amante avec gourmandise. Difficile à dire que cette même fille était globalement aussi maladroite que sa main gauche lorsque l'on voyait l'intoxication qu'elle infligeait à la blonde qui lui plaquait présentement dos à la porte. Les rôles étaient inversés malgré la situation où elles se trouvaient mais elles adoraient ça. Elles adoraient se sentirent partir, laisser leurs sens prendre le contrôle sans même avoir se retenir surtout Diana qui se délectait de ces moments intimement secrets comme les plus belles richesses du monde. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle pouvait enfin n'être qu'elle-même à ses coter, juste "Diana" ! Non "Diana Cavendish" jeune héritière d'une entreprise pharmaceutique aux milles attentes et la blonde ne se privait pas pour l'acclamer haut et fort.

Diana n'avait rien de ce que ces proches pensaient d'elle, capable de gérer ses émotions comme personne, bien au contraire, lorsqu'elle était en présence d'Akko tout son monde s'effondrait sous son imagination débordante. Durant les préparations du repas de Noël avec Jasminka le matin même, Diana ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres en voyant sa petite amie se recouvrir le visage par accident de pâtes à gâteau après l'avoir secoué trop vite, s'imaginant la couvrir de baiser, laisser sa langue faire des miracles sur sa peau. Lorsque Andrew Hanbridge fit son apparition dans la cuisine et accapara l'attention de sa moitié, Diana regretta d'avoir acceptée de faire cette fête de Noël chez O'Neill tant sa jalousie montait en flèche mais jalousie dont la brune savait malmener jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Faisant monter la frustration, sous-entendus qu'elles deux seules pouvaient comprendre, des sourires et clin d'œil furtif ; un jeu dangereux qui rendit le moment présent encore plus merveilleux.

Diana en souriait sous la fougue de sa partenaire alors que le même feu coulait dans ses veines brûlant son corps de désir à peine assouvis. Elle glissa ses mains le long de son corps, soulignant chaque forme en sentant en elle se former un singulière fierté en entendant Akko enfin gémir sous ses caresses. Accompagner de la pleine lune et des étoiles comme seul témoin, la brune engloutissait encore et toujours un peu plus si ce n'est pas l'entièreté de son libre arbitre en un coup de langue rapide sur sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Oh Akko, tu me rends folle…

Akko mordilla aussitôt l'endroit même où elle l'avait léché pour mieux s'éloigner et admirer le travail qu'elle avait si merveilleusement accompli.

Diana Cavendish. Cette fille la rendait folle. Sa longue chevelure blond platine aux fines nuances opaline se déversant en cascade le long de ses joues l'hypnotisait, bien plus envenimant que tous les fantasmes dont elle se servait lors de ses nuits de solitude, le regard aussi bleu que le paradis lui-même semblait lui promettre de variables plaisirs envoyant en elle un doux poison qui coulait dans ses veines. Aucun cadeau qu'elle n'a eu en ce jour ne valait ce que Diana était silencieusement en train de la promettre une nouvelle fois en l'allongeant sur le lit.

Les chants de Noël venant du couloir leur annonçait qu'il était minuit et que les échanges de cadeaux allaient commencer alors elles cessèrent toute deux de s'embrasser pour s'échanger quelques mots.

\- Joyeux Noël Atsuko.

Akko se mit à glousser.

\- Je dois conclure que tu es mon cadeau cette année ?

\- Idiote…


End file.
